Adicción
by MigLi-san
Summary: Revy tenía muchas adicciones: El placer de un arma, la calma de la nicotina y la mas peligrosa...Un hombre. ¿Como superará las frustraciones llamadas Rokuro Okashima?
1. Fase 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Black Lagoon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Puede haber lenguaje adulto, bueno, es de Black Lagoon del anime que hablamos así que el ambiente es medio duro. No hay mundo de rosa.

 **NOTA:** Espero que les guste, de ser así, dejen sus reviews, me motivan y me gusta leerlos a ustedes tambien.

* * *

Era muy simple llenarse los dedos con ese tubo del mal y aspirar...Y vaya que hacia daño cuando de vez en cuando se ponía a toser con voz ronca, pero que buen y adictivo daño era. Esas bocanadas de humo que simplemente la elevaban a la paz de a momentos. No es que quisiera tranquilidad, simplemente el caos de un arma mezclada con el adormecimiento breve de la nicotina era una de las mejores mezclas que la vida con el paso duro de los años, le enseñó. Sabía lo que era el bien y el mal, pero sin remordimientos ella se regocijaba en el lado oscuro de las cosas. El poder de jalar el gatillo y acabar con la existencia de una vida cerda jugando un poquito a ser Dios era un placer que nunca abandonaría para irse al lado claro y correcto que dictaba la sociedad. ¡Era Roanapur!, lugar libre de leyes, su paraíso personal, la ley del mas fuerte, donde cada persona debía contar si o si con alguna que otra pistola.

Si, las armas eran una adicción, como la nicotina. Poder, algunos ojos pidiendo clemencia mientras la bala acortaba sus quejas invadiendo cráneos al pasar.

Eran buenas adicciones, había otras, en cambio, que inclusive para Revy eran peligrosas.

Los hombres.

Quizás generalizar no estaba del todo bien. Habían hombres y hombres, de esos de una noche, o de esos de varias noches. La segunda descripción le molestaba totalmente. ¿Pero como se le llamaba a la adicción con un hombre que ni siquiera había entrado en su cama?, y eso necesitaba, que entre. El problema era que si luego de conocerlo debajo de las sábanas, no quisiera tenerlo un par de veces mas. Y la dependencia física o emocional, era otra adicción que detestaba. Porque no había nada mas lamentable que una mujer de armas tomar -literalmente- dependiendo de un simple hombre que no diferenciaba entre una bala de acero y una de plata, o los diferentes calibres. Bufó molesta, ser una mujer no se le daba nada bien, quizá si fuera hombre...Aunque no había gran diferencia, aún no teniendo algo colgando entre las piernas, podría tomarlo de la camisa y violarlo, así, sin más.

Hoy tocaba una nueva misión, y entre adicción viene y adicción va, sus tan preciados cigarros se habían terminado. Mas que terminado, perdido en el fondo del mar. Error de calculo cuando metió la pata hasta el fondo dejándose llevar por su mítica pasión sanguinaria y arruinó un encargo. Dutch la arrojó de la lancha al mar sin miramientos. "El agua calma a las fieras", comentó el de tez negra mientras sus otros dos compañeros a bordo reían intentando disimular. Nadie querría a una Rebecca enojada apuntando a sus bolas sin piedad con ambas armas. Y bufó molesta, una vez mas. Parecían días repetitivos desde aquel entonces en que esa rubia falsa monja traficante de armas le preguntó la duda de la discordia "¿Y, aún no te lo has llevado a la cama?" ¡Claro que no!

"Guaf", había respondido. Sinceramente, el ruido de una bala atravesandole el culo era una mejor respuesta, pero no quería volver al tema. El mas adictivo de sus problemas luego de todo lo relatado, allí estaba, otra vez intentando poner un manto de paz sobre las cosas. El barco carguero de armas evidentemente no iba a ceder y lo iba a llenar de plomo en solo cuestión de segundos, pero no, el morocho seguía fiel a sus ideales y por el megáfono, insistía en que abandonaran el barco pacíficamente. Sonrió, de ira, de impaciencia, el dedo indice en el gatillo repiqueteaba al son de unas pisadas nerviosas que recorrían toda la lancha del equipo Lagoon.

-Maldita seas Rock, ¡Apártate!- Gritó enfurecida y como una tromba, tomó rápidamente aquel aparato de comunicación en altavoces. -¡Escuchen, gilipollas!, ¡A como no muevan el trasero del lugar les hundiremos hasta los sesos bajo el mar! ¿¡Comprenden!?

-Re-Revy, ¡Detente!

Lo miró, el centrado del grupo, la niñita del océano, el moja pantalones del equipo. Recalculó una y mil veces, como ese ser tan contrario a ella podía motivarla a querer tenerlo sobre su colchón. Ridículo, absolutamente innecesario, un acto mas irracional que el de una matanza, de locos. Todo eso era para ella el desear a ese hombre. Si es que lo era, porque definitivamente en lo que a valentía se refería, no cumplía los requisitos de tal. O tal vez...Esos momentos en los que se desvirtuaba, en los que su mente desfiguraba su personalidad calma y negociaba moviendo los hilos de todos, buscando a la malnacida perra de Roberta. En esos momentos...Era parecido a su concepto de hombre.

Contradictorio, pero fijo que ese lado de Rock no le agradaba.

-¿Entonces que mierda busco?- Preguntó mordiendo su labio, en busca de tener un cigarrillo entre ellos a la vez que cargaba una de sus pistolas. -Soy su bala, si claro.

-¿De que hablas Revy?- Se sintió observada unos momentos. -Dutch aún no ha dicho que uses las armas.

-¿Es que eres estúpido?, ese barco en cualquier momento nos hunde como a un barquito de papel, Rock, querido ingenuo...

Se levantó, pues se había sentado a hacer su ritual de liberación: Cargar las armas. Puso una mano en su acentuada cintura y lo observó con un brillo de alegría intermitente, ese momento de regocijo justo antes de la caza. Una bazooka en sus manos estaba lista para ser la primer línea de ataque antes de trepar hasta el carguero y comprobar una vez mas de que color eran los intestinos de los humanos. Notó como el viejo empresarial se amedrentaba, pero a su vez, veía con cierta admiración como portaba las armas con poderío.

-Si tienes un megáfono, en vez de aunque sea una AK en tus manos, entonces déjame decirte que estás perdido desde un principio.

Lo notó pensar, mas no le importó en que. Era propio de nuestra pistolera dejar la última oración y marchar rumbo a caminos de pelea. Y se decepcionó una vez más. Creó un inmenso humo y confusión con el impacto de la Bazooka, luego, una vez suficientemente cerca la lancha, trepó al objetivo. Todos parecían querer mantener mas el control de la navegación sobre el barco, que atacar. "Ilusos". Y allí, una vez mas, entre visceras y gritos de rabia, o miedo en los pantalones, demostró quien era dos manos.

-Muy bien, Revy, y ahora tendremos un par de armas más para nosotros.- El rubio de casi igual calma que Rock, pero mas versátil, salió a cubierta en busca de un poco de eso que los humanos llamaban "sol". Para alguien siempre pendiente de la tecnología marítima, esa cosa brillante en el cielo a veces era poco frecuentada.

Pero estando casi siempre a bordo de una lancha, debía socializar con el tan conocido mar.

-Si Rock no hubiese insistido en jugar a las muñecas con esos inútiles, hubiésemos terminado antes y ahora estaríamos zarpando hacia unos muy buenos tragos.

-Revy, no todo es un arma.- El de camisa y pantalones de vestir se rascó la nuca.

No tenía agallas para llevarsela a la cama pero si para cuestionarla. Pensó, que si por lo menos la dominaba en ese ámbito, ella no se enojaría tan fácilmente. Pero allí estaba, a pesar de insinuaciones que se han hecho en esos últimos meses, nada había avanzado.

-Me lo dice un hombre con todas las letras, y con megáfono.- Lustró su arma derecha en el jean de sus cortos shorts.

Lo sabía, la cara de tensión en el rubio denotaba la tensión evidente en el aire. Suspiró, después de todo estaba lo suficientemente pensativa como para no querer discutir, al menos verbalmente.

-Vamos por esos tragos entonces, que el botín era mas grande de lo que creíamos.- El negro llevaba consigo unos maletines que abrió un tanto dejando relucir unos bonitos y nuevos dólares. Seguro truchos, pero no por eso mal logrados, lucían totalmente gastables.

-¡Si!, ¡Hoy la tarde y la noche será digna de un banquete!

-Un descanso...- Añadió el informático a los alaridos alegres de la pistolera.

-¡Pagaré prostitutos para mí!- Exclamó expresando todas sus frustraciones en un grito hacia el cielo que nadie entendería.

-Impropio de ti, Revy.- El de coleta miró intrigado pero divertido.

-Tal vez de mal gusto, incluso.- Soltó con sorna el mediador y se encaminó hacia adentro, dejando a todos con la boca casi abierta.

-¿Que...fue eso?- El de camisa hawaiana se acercó a la pistolera de manera sutil, ella aun con los brazos en el aire en señal de anterior victoria y petrificada, ladeo lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Y yo que mierda sé?, ha de estar con el periodo.- Bajó los brazos y caminó hacia adentro.

Le fue extraño, nunca pensó que expresar sus frustraciones verbalmente causaría tal infortunio en su problemática nueva adicción. Sonrió un poco, en definitiva ese era un buen material descubierto para molestar mas a su objetivo de frustración.

-¿A ver maldito, que ha sido eso?- Sonrió entrando a la nunca explorada habitación de Rock.

-¡Puedes tocar la puerta!- Exclamó saliendo semidesnudo del pequeño baño que acompañaba a su presentable camarote.

-¿Y?, ¿Me explicas o deberé sacarte la verdad a golpes?

-Siempre tan...Femenina...

La enfureció. Quizá era eso, no ser "femenina" lo que no generara la determinación en el morocho de tomarla en ese mismo instante, o en muchos antes donde hubo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Gruñó frustrada, y caminó a paso rápido hasta tirarse sentada en la cama rebotando en esta. Se cruzó de brazos, y entonces se soltó el cabello. Se revisó a si misma, la forma que adoptaba al sentarse, entonces sus siempre piernas abiertas se cruzaron sobre si.

Las armas, las armas no conformaban a la clásica versión de una mujer que tenía Rokuro. Se las quitó, dejándolas sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentía débil, sus amados pedazos de chatarra mortal no estaban al lado de su pecho, de su corazón. Respiró con calma, no es como si estuviera junto a alguien peligroso para tener que usarlas. Aun así, la definición de desnudez le sentaba bien cuando se sentia asi de desprotegida. Aun recordaba esa discusión en el local de comida, la policia acudio y Rock detuvo sus puños con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder. Quizás eso necesitaba, alguien que calme a su fiera interior sin necesitar un arma para acabar con su vida. Alguien con cojones de detener sus puños aun si eso costara una patada en los huevos. Lo miró atenta.

-¿Y así?, ¿Soy mas femenina, Rock?- Preguntó y apoyó ambos brazos como sostén en la cama una vez se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo.

¿Que estaba intentando?, no lo sabía ni ella, pero pudo deleitarse un poco ante la expresión atónita de su actual acompañante de cuarto, aunque claro, ella estaba siendo la intrusa en aquel incómodo momento.

-Puede ser.- Dudó el hombre. -Pero...Así no eres Revy.

-¿Y como es Rebecca?

-Rebecca...- Susurró el japonés y a ella no le quedó mas que ocultar el estremecimiento causado por la simple mención de su nombre. -Tu simple nombre lo dice, es potente, tiene una presencia...Aplastante.

-¡Que buen halago, camarada!, ¿A veces conquistas señoritas de tu calaña con frases como esas?- Irónica mantuvo su compostura sobre la cama.

-Incluso sin armas luces peligrosa, sobre mi cama.- Notó en sus ojos cierto destello hasta ahora desconocido. Dio un fuerte respiro mientras lo notó acercarse justo frente a ella.

-Pero...- Notó como tomó sus armas, primera vez que Rock lucía con ellas, primera vez que alguien aparte de aquel vendedor que se las entrego, tenia a su propia seguridad entre manos. Luego, sintió como fueron colocadas otra vez en el estuche situado por debajo de sus brazos. -Esta es la verdadera Revy.

-Supongo que si.- El morocho se había quedado inclinado centímetros sobre su rostro. Ella esperó unos minutos, con sus dedos estrujando las sabanas con expectación. Luego de una clara expresión de disgusto, habló. -Ni para esto eres hombre, ya veo.

Entonces se levantó de la cama, brindándole un fuerte cabezazo. El de razgos asiáticos gritó de dolor mientras se sobaba el punto golpeado y ella, simplemente se acercaba nuevamente tomándolo por el cuello y acercandolo hacia si.

-Rock, si quieres algo, solo tómalo, la puta vida no va a traerte lo que quieres de regalo en medio del mar.- Y así, furiosa, se alejó, olvidando la goma con la que ataba su cabello sobre la cama.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¿Y que tal?, esta pareja la tenía muy, muy pendiente...Obviamente faltan más capítulos con mi amada Revy.

¿Revs?

Sayo~


	2. Fase 2

**Disclaimer:** Black Lagoon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...Dios, como olvide continuar el manga, sin internet y tiempo es imposible. Bueno, aquí está la continuación a pesar de literalmente los nulos reviews. Pero como mi inspiración en el mundo olvidado de los fics ha vuelto, decidí seguir de todas formas. "Disfruten". (Porque creo que una sola persona lee este fic)

 **Advertencias:** Historia y lenguaje adulto, tosco y como se esperaría de Black Lagoon.

* * *

Eso había sido decepcionante, si fuera hombre, ya estaría con una molesta erección desantendida entre sus piernas. Tuvo la maldita oportunidad de tomarla en su propia habitación, y el hijo de puta no la había aprovechado. Quizá ella no fue lo suficientemente obvia, lo suficientemente...Sexy. ¿Sexy?, por Dios...No necesitaba de eso cuando ya tenia un cuerpazo de infarto. No era engreída en ese plano, el que abandonaba a las pistolas y abordaba al sexo, pero se tenia cierta fe. Haber sido violada por su padre, no había degenerado en ningún problema de esa índole, si no ramificado en una incontenible violencia. Puede que el único defecto sexual, es que nunca se tomaba las cosas con calma, las caricias previas no existían y los sentimientos muchos menos.

Nunca conoció la ternura en un hombre.

Todos de armas, de negocios y suciedad hasta en el alma, si es que eso existía. Y no se quejaba, no conocer un roce con cariño no era algo que la tenia en vela por las noches. Pero quizás, aunque no la necesitaba, aunque ella se valía por si sola, necesitaba un poco esa sensación de protección. Nunca lo había notado hasta que conoció a ese estúpido. Y es que hasta se empezaba a preguntar si era gay. Porque aunque ella no le atrajera, no podía vivir en abstinencia sobre una lancha todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?

—¿Con tus camaradas en busca de tragos?— Preguntó la rubia monja, llegando hasta ellos en la barra del bar.

Al final todos habían ido a tomar y celebrar, aunque dos caras estaban mas apáticas que las otras, y con la presencia de una rubia, una de ellas logro acentuarse mas en su disgusto.

—¿O en busca de tiros?— Añadió a las dudas.

—Si vienen para eso vayanse de aquí o les dejare un agujero en la cabeza de recuerdo.— Comentó el ex-militar dueño del bar que ya tantas veces habían destrozado por culpa de Black Lagoon.

—Deja de joder, Eda.— La pistolera pidió otro vaso de alcohol e hizo un fondo blanco absorta en otro mundo.

—Oh, perra, ¿Problemas en la cama aún?

—¿Quieres un bonito agujero en el cuello de adorno?— Revy comenzó a rozar con cariño una de sus Beretta 92.

—Vamos, calma, que si Romeo es inexperto yo puedo enseñarle para que se divierta ya luego contigo...

No sabía que le molestaba mas. Pero decidió no prestar atención, el alcohol estaba haciéndole mejor compañía que todos sus compañeros. Si todo continuaba asi, le iba a regalar a ese japonés en solo unos segundos. Tomó otro largo trago y apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa con una fuerza que casi resquebraja el vidrio que lo componía, o casi astilla aquella barra de madera en donde todos parecían disfrutar de negocios y demás suciedades usuales en Roananpur. Tanteó un poco sus bolsillos, quería de esa estúpida adicción llamada nicotina, que mezclada con aquel Whisky la hacían adormecer y no tener que pensar en nada problemática hasta la tan poco ansiada hora de la resaca. La rubia comenzó a jugar con su presa, el tal "Romeo", como siempre llamaba a Rock. Mas que Romeo, la pistolera lo estaba catalogando de Julieta, pues nunca avanzaría el hasta ese maldito balcón, o lo que sea que fuese, conocía muy levemente el mundo de los libros como para haber leído a Shakespeare. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras en su campo de visión un hombre guapo y de buen porte se acercaba en el asiento de al lado. Benny en una punta de la barra, Dutch, Rock y Revy en la otra punta, dejando asientos libres al lado, eran las posiciones en aquel entretenido bar de mala muerte lleno de mujerzuelas, alcohólicos y la peor calaña de personas. De saco negro, largo, una camisa roja de seda fría y piel clara como porcelana. Parecía un hombre delicado, mas comprobó lo contrario al ver una Glock 17, insinuante pero discreta en el cinturón de su refinado pantalón de vestir echo en sastrería, ya que estaba bastante ajustado a sus piernas.

Lo siguiente fue el rostro, bien parecido, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes...Unos buenos ojos verdes. Se sintió sin chance, era muy masculina para alguien tan delicado. Sin embargo lo miró, una y otra vez, recordó las frustraciones que la estaban haciendo beber de más ese día, las consecuencias que eso conllevaba al sentir el liquido en sus venas haciéndole perder la razón y lógica de sus acciones. Suspiró ¿Que había que perder?, y si era rechazada por ese de pintas de mafioso, no iba a ser nada comparado con su dañado orgullo de "poco femenina" en una cama ante Rock.

—Pues, quédate con tu Romeo, que yo me voy con mi moderno Christian Grey.— Sonrió altiva recordando que vendían esa puta trilogía de masoquismo barato en todas partes. No podría poner un mejor referente literario por mas que quisiera. Los libros se le daban fatal.

—Dos tragos, otro Whisky para esta mujer, y uno doble para mí, cantinero.— Dijo el hombre con seguridad levantando el dedo índice de su gran mano contrastante con su delicada figura en una forma de llamar la atención de quien atendía en aquel lugar.

—¡Pero que buena suerte! hombre, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?— Sonrió altiva, la única sonrisa que le salía, y tomó delicadamente del vaso, este no debía consumirlo tan rápido como los otros.

No sabría explicarlo, no podría identificar esa mirada penetrante que sentía en la nuca. Eda, chiflaba desde atrás asombrada, era un buen espécimen aquel hombre. Por un momento dudo de estar haciendo lo correcto, flirtear no era su hobby favorito y con intentarlo sentía que iba a cagar su verdadera meta, un asiento al lado de ella que estaba ignorando totalmente a la monja. Apoyó sus pechos sobre la barra y frente a esta, miró de reojo al morocho. No lucia nada alegre, e incluso la miraba ofendido. ¡Já!, tenia las agallas para mirar justo a Rebecca de tal modo. Se regocijó ante la ira que le estaba causando al japonés, a la mierda las dudas, sus armas la hacían libre, ella era un arma libre en si misma, si perdía su meta ya no importaba, al carajo con todo, hoy, frente a las narices de Rokumura Kashima, iba a llevarse a ese tipo de estilo italiano a la cama. A toda costa, por un capricho quizás, por algo similar al despecho, tal vez, pero lo haría.

—No te contengas, me agradan las mujeres que toman como hombres. Tiene la personalidad que busco.

—¿Ah, si?— Preguntó haciéndose la coqueta y entonces, rompiendo ese poco tiempo de aparente mujer que brindó, se echó un largo trago terminando de matar toda bebida existente en el vaso. —Si me alientas te fundiré la billetera.

—Oh nena, eso sería imposible.— Observó a aquel hombre, que tomó el vaso y clavó su mirada penetrante en los ojos de la pistolera. —A tu salud.— E hizo un sonoro fondo con el Whisky doble.

—Jo, tenemos a un buen bebedor aquí, no como otros.— Y miró de reojo al ex-empresario.

—Y dime, muñeca, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Rebecca, pero me dicen dos manos ¿Y tu niño nuevo?

Notó reír al nombrado nuevo con cierta melodía pegadiza, extranjera por los acentos inusuales que le brindaba a cada letra, silaba y oracion que pudiera brindar en voz alta. Ella rió con el por cortesía, pues las risas no eran parte de su repertorio a la hora de comunicarse con alguien, y entonces se miraron nuevamente. Era claro que ese tipejo quería emborracharla y llevarla a la cama, ella se dejaría con resignación, despues de todo era una cara bonita para poder pasar bien una noche aunque sea y encima pagaba los tragos. No era usual, a Revy los revolcones de una noche no le apetecía muy seguido, y realmente teniendo a grandes jefes de la mafia y demás negocios turbios detrás suyo, nunca había optado por ninguno. Su tipo era mas bien...De presencia fuerte, pero nadie de renombre. No quería traer líos a la compañía Lagoon y que Dutch le patee el trasero.

—Un muy bonito nombre, es fuerte, con presencia.— Acercó una mano a su cabello suelto y entonces los pasó por entre las violetas hebras con delicadeza. —Una extraña suavidad contrastante con tu imagen y nombre, Rebecca.

—¿Ah?, ah, si...— Miró a Rock, este estaba pidiendo un trago mas, y excediendo su imagen decente al casi revalsarse el vodka de la comisura de sus labios cuando bebía desesperado. —También me llaman Revy.

—Bueno, Revy, soy Renatto, un placer.

—Si, si, un placer.— Suspiró.

Como "mujer", era una enorme satisfacción llevarse semejante trofeo de hombre, y aún así se sentía sumamente insatisfecha. Miró hacia la nada, aquel hombre había comenzado a hablar sobre lujosos viajes y mucho dinero, típico de cuando alguien ostenta lo mejor de si para ligar con otras personas. Con ese atuendo, podría creerle que tenía muchos yates, putas por doquier y alguna que otra ciudad bajo sus pies, controlando ese margen clandestino de lo ilegal para hacer los tan conocidos negocios sucios. Pero no le interesaba, no necesitaba un yate para conocer el mar, cuando tenia una lancha llena de aventuras y agujeros de balas en el que viajar, como piratas del océano. Tampoco quería viajar en coches lujosos cuando Benny se encargaba de conducir con la velocidad necesaria en cada situación en las que de no ser por el acelerador, les hubiesen agujereado esa chatarra y sus traseros. Nada servía, su arma podría guiar su destino hacia todos esos lujos si lo hubiese querido, sin embargo, ganarse el pan dia a dia y vivir entre el constante margen mínimo que daba la vida y la muerte, eran sus placeres de dia a dia, su forma de sentirse libre. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, que parecía sostener todas sus ideas no dichas. Ahora, algo bueno hubiese sido para ella una pelea de cantina. Si, un par de tiros. Ni siquiera eso, con usar sus puños y poder sentir los huesos de alguien quebrarse bajo sus nudillos, hubiera bastado para liberar aunque sea el cinco por ciento de su estrés.

—¿Otra ronda preciosa?— Preguntó seductor el de nacionalidad italiana mientras agitaba su vaso vacío de Whisky. —Hoy hay que celebrar que he encontrado una belleza como tu, "Dos Manos".

—Si...— Podría frenar allí mismo he irse, reflexionó. Pero en verdad ya no quería pensar en nada mas, analizar las cosas no era su fuerte y no tendría porque serlo precisamente aquella noche. —¡Otra ronda!— Gritó asustando al bartender.

Los tragos fueron y vinieron hasta las trancas. Nunca contó el numero de vasos ingeridos en su vida, y esa noche menos que menos. Precisamente, tenia que beber tanto al punto de no tener siquiera una idea estimativa de cuanto había consumido. Varias bebidas de diferentes gustos y nacionalidades surcaron su boca, hasta que lo ocurrido a cada minuto se le olvidaba al siguiente. Y así estaba bien, así se olvidaba en Roananpur una pena, o en su caso, una frustración. Porque su cama estaba vacía, porque el trofeo llamado Rock nunca llegaría a su estantería junto a sus queridas armas. Entonces otra vez se situó pensando en él, en el maldito y marica negociante. El vaso volvió a impactar contra la barra en un sonido de ira creciente.

—¿Y si...Vamos a algún lugar mas privado a continuar nuestra charla?

"Claro, charla", pensó con la cruda realidad que repercutía para sus adentros junto con el mareo. Un brazo se hizo sentir rodeando sus hombros y espalda, el gesto sutil de quien ya no quieres esperar mas para meterla en algún hoyo. Desesperó, realmente no se sentía ni un mínimo de excitada y es que abrir las piernas aun sin querer le era fácil, mas no dejaba de ser tedioso. Intentó recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que aquel hombre empezó a pagarle tragos, y aunque fue a propósito, se empezó a reprochar y cuestionar su baja tolerancia al alcohol aquel dia. ¿Sobre que habían charlado en todo ese tiempo? Ni ella lo sabia maldita sea, quizás solo se dedico a escuchar toda la pose de chulo que ese hombre vendía a cada frase y gesto.

—Paga un buen cuarto.— Mas que oferta sono a demanda, y así puntualmente lo quiso. La sonrisa aprobatoria de aquel hombre no hizo mas que bajarle las ansias de compartir cama. Podría haber sido algo mas difícil, suponerle un reto mas atractivo. Pero claro, para reto ya estaba ese empresario que aun no se colocaba su maldita camisa Hawaiana. Se levantó de su asiento y apoyada en la barra para no parecer una damisela delicada y ebria se cruzó de brazos tamborileando sus dedos y pies sobre el suelo en señal de pocas pulgas. El hombre procedió a pagar todo y tomarla del brazo suavemente, guiándola por el bar hacia la puerta de calle, como si fuera un extraño caballero en esa isla de cerdos. Eso la hizo tambalear en sus decisiones. "Cuando la limosna es grande hasta el santo desconfía", pensó, o quizás dijo sin querer en voz alta, no supo determinarlo debido a todo lo que había tomado.

Llegaron a la entrada de un motel, de apariencia fina, higiénico y de esos que seguro no escatimaban en espejos por toda la habitación. Seguro muebles relativamente imitación fina y cómodo. No estaba mal, debía admitir, pero...Algo, su instinto de animal sanguinario quizá, le decía que frene. Ya se había divertido los suficiente. No quiso creer que era remordimiento, cargo de consciencia o sentimientos lo que la frenaba a abrir las piernas, y por eso, como método de corroboración, decidió entrar primera. Quizá todos esos tragos la hacían sentirse perseguida de cosas que no eran.

—Bien, buen botín el de hoy.

* * *

 **Autora:** Migli-Chan

¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Reviews?


	3. Fase 3

**ADVERTENCIA:** Bueno, todo en este capítulo es explícito, no brutal como he leído en otras partes...pero puede afectar am, ciertas "sensibilidades".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Obvio, Black Lagoon no me pertenece, ¿se enteraron que el mangaka está en un anime de esta temporada? _Re:Creators_ , que mejor continúe su manga antes de meterse en otro, la puta madre.

* * *

—Bien, buen botín el de hoy.

Lo olía, como el mejor sabueso adiestrado. Después de todo, su día a día era vivir entre el peligro que tanto la saciaba. Tanto así, que aquella sustancial presencia, abstracta pero tan palpable, era identificada en lo que parecía ser un segundo, tal vez menos. Era algo apegado a sus pies, así como la sensación de respirar en su nariz. Involuntario, tétricamente natural. Y y también lo sabía, aquel punto base de su vida, hasta lo peligroso tenía su propia justicia. El manual del buen samaritano a la inversa, podría decirse. El olor del hotel se lo recordaba. ¡Vaya!, por un momento había olvidado que quien hacía daño, bien podría recibirlo. Y no es como si una mujer de buenas curvas como ella, estuviese exenta de tales cortesías proveídas por el señor, todo y puro ser misericordioso. Exhalo, la cabeza la pesaba, y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas con mucha rapidez para lo que solo unos cuantos tragos podrían causar. Ella incluso, en tantas noches disparó apuntando a los cráneos con su usual puntería y con una borrachera salida del averno. Ese mareo era diferente, en definitiva, se sintió bien jodida. Y probablemente, en un hotel con un par de hombres más, estaría jodida de más de una forma. Nunca una palabra había tomado tanta literalidad.

Sintió una voces en off, era probablemente la banda sonora de suspenso a lo que vendría. Y es que aunque sabía que todo conllevaba a ser ultrajada sexualmente, a secas...había muchas maneras de lograr un objetivo. Sadomasoquismo, más drogas, zoofilia, tráfico...incluso la mismísima necrofilia. Cerró los ojos, oh no, de ahí salía viva, salía viva o le daría un escupitajo a la cara a Dios. Que se olvide ese estúpido de abrirle las puertas. Que va, de no estar drogada hasta el culo se hubiese cagado de risa. ¡Ella estaba destinada a servirle de esclava sexual al diablo!, ¡él la quería hacer su perra!

Metal, escuchó el metal. Inconfundible incluso para una perra drogada como ella, esa era un arma, alto calibre. Claro, los sentidos lo suficientemente dormidos como para no detectar cual, pero la sangre hirviendo para saber que solo las balas contra una recámara producian ese sonido. Miró debajo de sus brazos, una eternidad estaba pasando mientras las voces masculinas hacían eco en sus oídos. Sus Beretta no estaban. Desprotegida.

 _Desprotegida_ , otra vez.

Cuando su padre la violaba...

Respiró, de repente se halló sorprendida de haber dejado de sentir eso como algo natural. Respiró otra vez, necesitaba sentirse tranquila, necesitaba perder devuelta el verdadero significado del peligro. Al menos en carne propia. No, no podía estar pasando. Intentó reincorporarse, había sido arrojada a lo que supuso era una cama, estaba más centrada en los sonidos que no que palpaba a su alrededor, y con las vueltas que producía su cerebro, el aspecto visual era sin duda el mas deteriorado de sus sentidos. No importaba, se encontraba optimista en saberse un perro salvaje que se guiaba muy bien con su instinto. Sus rodillas se flexionaron y sus brazos se estiraron empujándola hacia arriba. La sensación de vértigo al ver todo moverse más rápido que una bala, terminó haciendo estragos en sus torpes movimientos. Apretó las sabanas en sus manos. La única certeza de que eso no le haría daño.

Y hasta ahí terminó la salvación de un simple objeto. Su cabello fue tirado con salvajismo hacia atrás, y por consecuencia, su cuerpo. Una dura erección rozó su trasero, y no pudo sentirse tan asqueada como quisiera, pues veía a una persona acercarse de frente. No cerró los ojos, tenía que ver, tenía que forzar la vista aún si tuviera que usar lentes toda su vida en adelante en el proceso. Olvidó respirar, otra vez, y las náuseas se acunaban en su estómago. No podía entorpecerse, no podía recordar la sensación de vulnerabilidad de aquel entonces, mientras su sangre la ultrajaba de pequeña, mientras aún no conocía la forma de respeto que imponía un arma en sus manos. Y fue a la inversa, cada pensamiento parecía ser un presagio de lo que haría a lo que admitiría como al "enemigo". Y la puta madre, y todos lo santos. E hijos de puta. Contuvo la respiración, su short fue mas forzado por lo ajustado de estos, que por su cinturón, mero accesorio. Desnuda, al menos de una parte, no menos importante que el resto de su cuerpo. El cañon de lo que reconocía como el arma que quizá escuchó sonar entre sus glúteos.

—Hijo de...Hijo de...— Gruñó. ¿Debía resignarse? ¿Era muy pronto? ¡Al menos que le pagaran! ¡Hijos de puta!

Al menos en su mente si podía gritar como quería, al menos allí si podía hacerse la valiente, creer que tenía alguna carta a su favor para volarles las bolas a todos los presentes.

—Como resiste la droga esta perra.— Escuchó, de seguro esa persona debería de estar hablando bastante fuerte, pues no sentía los pasos de nadie, por más que sintiera la persona de al menos tres personas más. Tampoco sonidos de calle, a pesar de haber notado antes de que la droga surtiera mayor efecto, el hecho de que estaban cerca de una ventana. Solo debía correr, tirarse por la ventana en un intento de huida sería el mínimo de sus preocupaciones. —¡Te estafaron, Jerry!, ¡Vamos, que no era tan fuerte!

—Ni ella ni la droga.— Acotó, al que reconocía como el que estaba frente suyo, aunque solo pudiese distinguir la borrosa linea de una bragueta.

—Más acción y menos bla bla, que quiero probar un buen polvo antes de venderla.

— ¡Así, así se habla!— Un coro de risas. Y la certeza de que el martirio, aunque odiara llamarlo así, no terminaría ahí. Un cierre bajando, y tragó saliva.

Apretó los dientes, el cañón del arma al que por la charla de los hombres le había quitado atención, se introdujo de un golpe en su ano, como a una muñequita sexual, de esas inflables. Lo sintió hurgar mas fuerte, más brusco. Abrío la boca, conteniendo la sorpresa, conteniendo un grito mudo, que no daría el gusto de brindar, no hasta que la despedacen, no hasta que sea solo una simple marioneta desplazada de su total orgullo. Pudo resistir hace años, podía seguir resistiendo. Podía soportar, solo hasta que se hayan saciado, y el efecto de la droga pase, hasta que decidan darle seguramente la suficiente dosis y venderla, a vaya saber que destino. Pero en eso se quedó el hilo de sus pensamientos, degustó el sabor a suciedad de un pene en su boca, como mandando a callar a la puta perra nueva que habían conseguido en un cuarto de hotel.

—Perdón _Bellezza_ , son como niños, no saben disfrutar con lentitud de un dulce.

 _"Estúpido de mierda."_ , solo dijo su mente, y nunca se sintió tan sabia. En definitiva, los improperios por fin eran bien vistos, estaba en plenitud de pensarlos. La punta del cañón seguía desgarrando su interior, y no necesitaba saber esas estupideces de doctor, para asegurar que ya sufría alguna hemorragia interna, de esas tan conocidas en su mierda de infancia. Dejó sus sentidos de lado, esas porquerías ya no servían, si bien por los comentarios oídos, la droga parecía no haber surtido el total efecto gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, lo cierto es que era de la buena. Su razón se nublaba, y era una lucha constante entre el dolor del acero salvaje contra ella, y aquella sustancia haciendo estragos en su razón. Era como una presa, una bestia enjaulada, con los barrotes electrificados. Y ella seguía insistiendo en salir de ahí. No por nada la llamaban terca, loca, desquiciada, temeraria, rebelde, peligrosa...asesina. Su voz siguió sin salir.

—Parece que ahora si entre lo mio.

—Cuidado, dijeron que la querían limpia, imbécil.

Esa era la voz del italiano, supuso. Y maldita la hora en la que decidió que él, esa basura, era una buena distracción de Rock. El arma se fue, sacandole momentáneamente el alivio de que no le destrozarian el ano y los intestinos de un disparo. El ardor fue inminente, y se sentía como si su virginidad, el escaso tiempo que la tuvo en un pasado, hubiese sido arrebatada nuevamente. Contuvo un quejido, que se acentúo al sentir el miembro de aquel hombre de atrás siendo introducido por la zona ya afectada. Malditos sádicos. Entre el dolor, y la resistencia, mordió el pene de su agresor frontal, con tal desidia y odio que sintió el óxido de la sangre en su boca. Un oxido asqueroso, tomando en cuenta de quien venia, y a su vez, exquisito, por dar un poco de "justicia clandestina" en aquel lugar de poca monta. Fue sacudida con fuerza, el ritmo de las embestidas eran bestiales, y un puñetazo a su cara, con la notable fuerza y forma en el que solo podría darlo un hombre, fue lo suficiente para apoyar la cabeza en el colchón e intentar retorcerse de dolor. No pudo, ni expresarse parecía serle permitido aquella noche. Fue recostada boca arriba, con una brusquedad digna de un degenerado virgen, de esos que no ven la hora de por fin tener sexo, aunque eso conllevara violar a alguien. Si solo pudiese su cabeza hacer un click, si solo pudiese engañarse, creer que le gustaba, el sexo y un "poco de maltrato". PERO ESO ERA SER ESTÚPIDA, no se le dispara a tu padre en la cabeza si ya sabías esa técnica de superación. No era maga, no era una heroína, ni una villana de habilidades insuperables. Esos cerdos la estaban ultrajando, vulnerando. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan idiota de solo vanagloriarse por sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Habían como tres hombres mas mereciendo que les arrancasen el pene con la boca, con los dientes hundidos en la carne y tirando hasta que los músculos se desgarren, hasta que el pedazo quede colgando en su boca y se lo de de comer a los buitres, dejandolos a todos desangrándose en el suelo o en su defecto, dándoles disparos en zonas no mortales, torturandolos poco a poco, dejándolos como a un colador. Ahora, sentía un peso sobre si, la luz "cálida" del hotel giraba, y giraba. Su estomago sentía una panza gorda como la de un cerdo sobre si, y unas cadenas frías rozar parte de su pecho. Le rompieron la musculosa, y con ello termino de estar desnuda. Ahora, el único agujero sin explorar, era llenado. No sintió ningún preservativo, por supuesto, y solo le quedo rogar que si escapaba, fuera ella sola y no con nada gestándose en su interior, porque si no ella misma sería quien se lo arrancaría con manos propias. Divagó, su mirada ya se perdía mas porque así lo quería que por el efecto de las drogas. Su cuerpo se movía, arriba, abajo. El ritmo mas detestable que pudo conocer, y sintió a sus ojos morirse, poco a poco, con la misma indiferencia que en aquel entonces. Perdía defensas, se aferraba a esperanzas que solo la gente buena sabía utilizar. Ella estaba en el mas allá, en su propio infierno, y tal vez si le estaba practicando sexo al mismísimo diablo.

Ella y ellos...Los humanos hacían del mundo el mismísimo infierno.

Se mordió los labios, se tenía que aferrar a eso, su apariencia de quien soportaría hasta el desmembramiento de sus brazos. Apretó las sabanas, si viese mejor, ya les estaría hundiendo los dedos en las corneas a esos malnacidos.

—¡No es muy estrecha que digamos!— Más risas, más asco en la boca del estómago. Estaba casi atorándose con su vómito. Prefería eso antes que llorar, preferia esa sensacion desagradable antes que su vagina siendo destrozada. Sintió que quisieron abrirle la boca, unas frías gotas caían hacia su pecho, mientras la levantaban y volvían a ocupar su trasero. La seguían considerando peligrosa aún en su estado, pues estaba claro, aún para alguien confundida como ella en ese momento, que no iban a osar poner un pene mas entre sus labios y que no obstante, la querían volver a drogar.

Era el fin, suprimirían su voluntad de luchar nuevamente. Su resistencia psicológica no podía más. No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, quizás horas, al ser tantos hombres. Quizás se turnaron, y ella en su intento de distraerse y no hacer tan vivas las embestidas, de no admitir lo que sucedía en su entorno, decidió no darse cuenta cuantos habían pasado ya entre sus piernas. Ahí estuvo, un poco muerta, un poco viva, las gotas seguían mientras ya no apretaba las sabanas, mientras ya no movía los parpados, mientras lo único que resistía era su boca. Que en definitiva, era la ultima parte a doblegar.

 _—¡Revy!, ¡Dutch nos ha encargado una misión urgente!_

Escuchó. Y ya no supo si eso era una alucinación o no, antes de cerrar los ojos hacia la oscuridad de un desmayo.

* * *

Eeeeh...¡Kokorosukiatsu!, ahí te va la conti. Estuve leyendo mucho, y me inspiré a escribir.

Y, antes que nada, porque no, no la olvidé. Capítulo totalmente dedicado a Hikaruinchains91, ¡Te dije que te dedicaría el próximo!, y oh milagro que actualizo, bueno...Aquí estamos.

¡Saludos a quien sea que me lea! (si no los espanté con este capítulo, aunque hay mas crudos vagando por la red)

 ** _MigLi-Chan_**


	4. Fase 4

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Black Lagoon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Para cuando quiso precisar dónde estaba, ya sentía el olor a pólvora y sangre inundando su nariz. Por primera vez agradeció estar lo suficientemente adormecida para no notarlo del todo y no tener quevolver repentinamente a la realidad. Por primera vez, requería cierta calma impropia de un asesino, más que nadie sabía que tales personas usaban la adrenalina como droga y sinónimo de esta. Se sentía en movimiento, y en un golpe que definitivamente no fue físico, recordó el porque había entrado en aquella sensación de sueño. No se sentía relajada, mucho menos descansada, la forma en la que fue inducida a ese estado fue violenta.

Acababa de ser violada.

De la sangre y la pólvora que la rodeaba no pudo asegurar cual era el incentivo, pero una vez reconocido el viejo tapizado del asiento delante de ella con quemaduras de cigarro, supo que se trataba del auto de Benny. Era el auto de todos pero como siempre conducía él y parecía hacer más juego con la imagen del rubio que con la del resto de integrantes del equipo, había pactado naturalmente que se trataba de un objeto de su pertenencia por derecho propio. Respiró, el aire por primera vez estaba siendo disfrutado, aún si eso hacía que su vientre y su entrepierna dolieran como el infierno. Recordó: Estuvo y probablemente estaba ahora mismo en ese infierno. Ella era uno, ellos en ese hotel también lo eran, desde su nacimiento ese había sido su hábitat natural. Tocó la sangre de su brazo derecho, olía a la tan lejana justicia y a cerdo degollado, lo siguiente fue mirar hacia arriba, y lo que parecía ser una alucinación auditiva, ahora era una visual. El lucia un aura casi celestial, y saboreó la sensación de saberse más humana, el sentimiento del alivio en su más pura expresión que ahora recorría sus términos nerviosos, de la vulnerabilidad de sentirse necesitada de ayuda. Ella no pudo ayudarse, alguien ajeno si la rescató. Algo similar al agradecimiento surcó sus pensamientos, su mano libre de ataduras sintiéndose mil veces más pesada de lo normal a causa de las armas, se acercó a la mejilla de éste, como intentando expresar que no era un ser sin sentimientos dispuesto a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Rock la observo dolido, compungido, como alguien que por primera vez veía el concepto de fragilidad materializado. Pudo sentir las piernas de este tensarse debajo de su cabeza y el frío de la ventana colándose por su cuerpo desnudo debajo de una camisa blanca cubierta en su mayoría con sangre que hacia de precaria sábana. La escena era la del típico salvador y la princesita. No se paró a pensar mucho en aquella comparación bastante sensata. Aún no estaba lista para saberse débil, aún no quería chocar con la realidad, definitivamente el adormecimiento debía durar un poco más.

Se sintió abrazada, tan fuerte que aunque ella representara la fragilidad, no estaba siendo respetada como tal definición. Parecía que la romperían con ternura y que la abrazarían tan fuerte que sus destrozados e hirientes cristales volverían a situarme en su lugar y recomponer su figura inicial. Estaba muriendo en ese abrazo, renaciendo en él. Se estaba haciendo tan necesario como el oxígeno que le recordaba en grandes dosis de dolor, los estigmas sufridos hacía horas o minutos. Ahora podría bien estando en un barco, siendo traficada como cristal roto que volvería a ser reutilizado por caras nuevas que lo harían más pedacitos aún más pequeños, pero no, allí estaba con un experto reparador de piezas que parecían ser casos perdidos y que aún así allí estaban obteniendo una solución. Miró por la ventana, por sobre el hombro de su más severa adicción, el viento rozaba su rostro, y parecía que auguraba un nuevo inicio, el sol parecía hacer lo mismo con pequeños resabios de melancolía y hasta ciertas dudas. Dudas, todo aquello que ella era suponía una duda. Su mera existencia ahora tambaleaba entre quien era y quién quería o debía ser. El amanecer, en un estado de quietud bien podría ser el crepúsculo, como la escencia de Rock. Pero ya era imposible irse a aquel punto intermedio. Revy se movía con agilidad por la oscuridad, el único sendero que le fue enseñado y que al parecer en un momento tan crítico, solo podría ser iluminado tenuemente por aquel ocaso en otro planeta orbitando siempre el suyo. Suspiró, necesitaba un cigarro y que ese hombre se quedará allí, abrazandola como si hubiesen pasado años desde que se habían visto por última vez. Aunque esa toma entre sus brazos tan posesiva y desesperada era un "estoy aquí" que le hacía asumir un poco de relativa y necesitada calma luego de la intensa huida en auto. Mantuvo un brazo sobre los de Rock, como advirtiendo que aún con el cuerpo doliendo, le daría de patadas en el culo si se atrevía a moverse, y mientras rebuscó sin permiso alguno en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camisa una cajetilla de cigarros. La halló con encendedor y todo, encendió uno y saliendo de la calma se dedicó a recapitular. Enfrentarse con la realidad era el remedio definitivo, ese que tarde o temprano tenía que aceptar. El averno y sus llamas no tenían tiempo para esperarla a ella, una simple mortal y sus dramas. El auto, los olores, los sentimientos de desesperación, miedo y cierto alivio en los fuertes brazos de Rock. Acaba de ser salvada, que va, ya se había hundido en el mundo de las pesadillas, pero al menos sabía que no viviría en aquel el resto de sus días. Su vagina seguía ardiendo, probablemente destrozada. Descartó la idea de prestar atención al dolor, como si fuese una herida de bala, de esas que tanto frecuentaba en su cuerpo. Miró la silueta de Benny por el espejo retrovisor, la mirada inusual de odio marcando el resto de facciones en su rostro y la terrible, hermosa y temible ametralladora en los fuertes brazos de Dutch. El equipo, el equipo estaba ahí y Dos Manos era el objetivo a rescatar de Black Lagoon. A esos cerdos, no los volvería a ver, con semejantes indicios saltando a la vista, ellos ya estaban más que muertos, y ella no pensaba saludarlos en el más allá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Y deseando que ojalá se pudran en el infierno, dió la siguiente calada al cigarro. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, y la calidez del abrazo se rompió cuando quien lo inflingía se irgio contemplándola como una persona que revivió de entre los muertos. Su camisa también se hallaba manchada de sangre, las suposiciones no eran suficientes, por lo que tuvo que observar dos veces para serciorarse de que no hubiesen heridas.

—Tuve que tomar el arma si quería que me vieses al fin con la camisa hawaiana que me regalaste, Revy.

Su voz fue bálsamo, era el distractor perfecto para no hundirse en los recuerdos de un pasado terriblemente cercano. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba expulsando el humo en el rostro del ex empresario. Sonrió, imperceptible, para su más secretos adentros. El sonido del motor de repente nunca fue más hermoso, superando inclusive al de las balas estrellarse contra un cráneo y perforarlo. Se levantó de su almohada personal.

Todo dolía como la puta madre.

Las típicas muecas de dolor y el brazo apoyado en la ventanilla. Ahora era el turno de mirar a Dutch por el espejo retrovisor de la derecha, sobresaliendo rumbo a la calle. No divisó nada, como siempre en sus expresiones neutras de soldado experimentado.

—Casi creí que se me había caído el negocio. A ver si aprendes dos manos a no meterte en gilipolleces.

Le guiño el ojo, esas frases era más que suficiente para sentirse nuevamente en casa. Todo ahora estaba bien. Nada nunca lo estuvo en ese sistema contradictorio que sentía fallar en ella, pero siempre se hallaba resguardada en el ahora con su equipo. El cigarro se terminó, y la colilla salió volando libre, como ella. La libertad le daría la fuerza de olvidar aquellas monstruosidades con pene. Ya lo había vivido con anterioridad, todo eran experiencias que si no le servían solo tenía que descartar. Otra vez su atención a Rock, y a todo lo que ello conllevaba.

—Advierto— la voz de Benny sonaba sería, grave y hasta angustiada. — que te llevaremos al hospital, ya sabes, él mejor que puede proporcionar un lugar tan cutre como Roananpur, y no te resistirás.

Revy asintió. Amaba hablar, gastar bromas y explotar los nervios de los demás, para no sentirse la única que estallaba con facilidad en una personalidad por demás susceptible, pero en aquel momento las palabras parecían ser innecesarias. Su silencio era una forma de sopesar su agradecimiento sincero.

—Mejor, porque luego quiero hablar contigo.— Añadió el rubio aumentando la velocidad.

La duda surgió, pero no quería agregar eso a su lista de enriedos a solucionar. Se abstuvo a colocarse la camisa y cerrarla sobre su busto, sintiéndola un poco ceñida en esa zona, pero lo suficientemente larga como para tapar lo que Dios o quien sea le otorgó. Ignoro la propia sangre que brotaba y manchaba la parte baja de la camisa. No quería sentirse más débil. A la mierda con la debilidad.

—Rock.— Llamó la atención de este, sintiendo las señales, las necesidades y teniendo la certeza de que algo, lo que no sabía aún a ciencia cierta qué, tenía que avanzar. Sus primeras palabras después de aquello dolieron en su abdomen, mientras la precaria entrada del hospital se había ver con desopilante velocidad. —Salgo de esta miseria y estrenas la camisa conmigo y unos tragos. Muchos tragos.

Sonrió, los colmillos mostrando la fiereza, sus ojos el dolor y allí, un poco más oculto, cierto sentimiento que rozaba dulcemente su más profunda adicción, la peligrosidad de algo mucho más profundo que una atracción o un reto difícil. Como siempre que había cosas complicadas de pensar, las echó a un lado, mientras la marea la llevaría por el nuevo camino que quisiera tomar, tal vez como una oscuridad que se quería resguardar en un lejano crepúsculo.

* * *

 **Autora:** _MigLi-Chan_


	5. Fase 5

Ya en en hospital todo fue puro tecnicismo. Ella era una pieza de carne deshecha que necesitaba algunas placas, un poco de hilo y aguja y mucha paciencia, pues parecía soltar improperios por cada vez que recibía siquiera un roce. Estaba poseída por el mismísimo satanás, ya no había paciencia para mas dolor y solo quería una píldora mágica que le quitara todos los males, tal vez darle a una línea de coca y olvidarse de su nombre en la seguridad de la lancha, rodeada de gente con armas que fuera su aliada y no un par de cerdos hijos de puta que quisieran colocarle una barra de carne entre las piernas. Pero a pesar de los insultos, de odiar a todo ser humano que irradiara un poco de calidez, se contenía en algunos puntos, si le pedían que hiciera algo, muy a regañadientes lo terminaba cumpliendo.

El punto era que estaba toda desgarrada, era una muñeca descocida que necesitaba enmiendos por donde se viera. Al final, había sido quemada con cigarros en ciertas partes del cuerpo, le habían cortajeado la espalda y tenía irritada la piel por los golpes. Todo eran daños que la droga había cubierto, más allá de que aún seguía intoxicada y tenían que hacerle una pequeña transfusión de sangre. En estado anémico y sin poder acomodarse de alguna forma en que al menos una parte del cuerpo no doliera, solo se dedicaba a ver a Benny, que había sido quien entró con ella en todos los exámenes y demás protocolos de gente humana que no puede realizar milagros. Si el querido Dios de la gente de buen corazón realmente existiera, ella no estaría viva, o sería una ama de casa con dos hijos hermosos, cocinando para el marido. A veces reía pensando en eso como una enferma mental, mientras recibía nuevas inyecciones para estabilizar valores que no entendía. Y así, lo último que vio fueron unos ojos celestes tristes, los de alguien que todavía era un humano, la anestesia surgió efecto y la cirugía fue llevada a cabo.

Horas, meses, tal vez años, no lo supo, abrió los ojos y vió a cinco personas más, algunas compartiendo camilla, porque era un hospital más ilegal que su propia existencia, por algo Benny había podido seguirle el rastro a todas partes. Se preguntó por que él y no todos, o Rock que parecía ser el mas decente del grupo. Pero no importó, al fin de cuentas, muy en el fondo el rubio era la figura cálida que acompañaba en el silencio que ella necesitaba, y era lo suficientemente centrado para no escandalizarse por la crueldad que destilaba la evidencia de los cerdos en su cuerpo. La discreción de Benny era lo justo. Entonces el rubio le sostuvo la mano, como en esas pocas novelas que pudo ver cuando no había nadie a quien volarle los cesos. Una enfermera, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, comenzó a hablarle desde el otro lado de la camilla, mientras gente gritando y pasos de corridas le llenaban la cabeza de dolor y disturbio.

—Usted ya no va a poder tener hijos.— Escuchó decir, a la ligera, como quien te prohíbe comer caramelos por una semana. Ese hospital era el mejor de Roananpur, más seguía hundido en la mierda. No podías esperar empatía, discreción o secreto profesional. La verdad quería quejarse, y al mismo tiempo estaba bien ¿que importaba la descendencia en un mundo tan cruel? ¿Ser una madre? La vida a veces te enseña a no darle amor a nadie, menos a una criatura de futuro nefasto. La enfermera de las noticias ligeras se marchó a seguir dando partes médicos como si fuesen un traguito pequeño de soda, con la rapidez de un hospital saturado que no daba a basto de tantas víctimas ilegales del bajo fondo. Revy se mordió los labios, quería un cigarro como a nada mas en el mundo. La mano de Benny la estaba incomodando, era como una onda expansiva dentro de su cuerpo que la hacía sentir mal.

—¿Es importante?— Preguntó su compañero mientras con su otra mano sacaba la cajetilla de cigarros y hacía saltar uno fuera de esta, directo a los labios de la pistolera. Esta lo tomó con fuerza, y se repitió el proceso cuando él decidió darle fuego. El humo la tranquilizó.

—Los hijos son para las personas, no soy alguien que entre en ese grupo.

Ya nada importaba, el hecho de estar viva y poner energía en olvidar el reciente suceso desafortunado era lo que transcurría con urgencia, el motivo de seguir su camino como siempre supo. Decidió apretar la mano del informático y cerrar los ojos, nunca fue tan íntima con ese hombre como en aquel momento.

—Un engendro le sentaría bien a rock.— Confesó, sintiendo por primera vez esa brecha entre el objeto de su deseo y ella. Él quería estar en el crepúsculo, pero portaba el blanco, era como una versión de la justicia, y ella la villana de los cómics, la comparación le hizo reír. Y aún así tendría su cita, la única tal vez, una revolcada en una cama de hotel y adiós.

—Tal vez.— Admitió el rubio, mientras correspondía al apretón de manos.

Charlaron de muchas cosas, la noticia de su nula concepción pasó al olvido y los días de reposo en hacinamiento con miles de maleantes heridos de bala pasó más rápido de lo previsto. La policía cubrió el caso de asesinato en aquel motel y a los pocos días fue dada de alta. Ya casi no dolía una mierda, y estaba lista para asesinar más que nunca. Quería sentir los disparos, quería llenarse de la calidez de la sangre fresca y contrastar con la frialdad de los cadáveres que se iba a cargar. Una vez en altamar, se vió cara a cara con Rock.

—¿Extrañaste llevarme la contraria con tu jodida moral?— Preguntó burlona mientras le arrebataba la cajetilla de cigarros a Benny de la mano, quien lo dejó pasar y se retiró a su habitación llena de máquinas que solo él entendía.

—Un poco, después de todo uno se aburre de solo mirar el mar y negociar con buques de carga.

—Eh, no esperaba que un cobarde como tú lo admitiera.

—Revy, quisiera hablar de lo que pasó en e-

—No.— Calló la pistolera golpeandolo suavemente en la boca con la palma de su mano. Y la mantuvo ahí, sintiendo los agrietados labios del contrario, y el frío de su piel debido al viento de aquella noche en la velocidad de la lancha. —Te debo una, ya sabes, por salvarme, así que tal vez no te trate mal por un día, o dos, aunque tal vez no pueda aguantarme ni doce horas.

Rock intentó hablar, pero mirar a Revy a la luz de la luna, con esa mirada letal y seductora que se traía encima lo dejó sin las fuerzas necesarias para protestar esa actitud tan altiva de siempre. Aún así, en lo que pareció una caricia intencional que le gustó más de lo esperado, sintió la mano de Revy caer suavemente por sus labios.

—Quien diría que iba a extrañar tanto tu personalidad de mierda.

Y tras esa declaración la escuchó reír a través del viento, una risa tenaz, llena de deseo de vivir, increíble luego de lo sucedido.

—Realmente eres fuerte, lo has soportado bien.— Comentó en voz baja, porque sabía que esa loca del instinto, con sus sentidos agudos como una fiera, lo escucharía igual. Lo dijo aunque se enfadara, aunque le recalcara lo obvio, pero aún así fue una sorpresa, cuando la reacción no fue la esperada, cuando los hombros que antes se sacudían por la risa, ahora eran sacudidos por un llanto contenido, desgarrador. Y la abrazó, como se abraza a la vida, con desesperación, con la empatía de un dolor compartido. Ella cayó como peso muerto al suelo, con unas rodillas que se estamparon en un ruido ensordecedor. Estaba helada, sus armas le punzaban las costillas de tanto que la apretaba contra sí y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Sus pechos lo rozaban demasiado de cerca, era casi morboso. Miró al cielo, sentía que si la miraba expedir el mar del martirio por esos ojos tenaces, perdería la fe en la humanidad, y el autocontrol que lo convertía en el humano que quería mantenerse en el crepúsculo como lo hacía.

—Mírame, Rock.— Habló en voz alta, una melodía que parecía no llorar, una persona con unos brazos que no le correspondían en un orgullo demasiado impuesto. Parecía a su criterio querer hacer como si nada, aún cuando su cuerpo convulsionaba en agonía. —Soy tu antítesis, estas en un mundo liderado por monstruos, somos como una cadena alimenticia llena de desidia ¿crees que merezco llorar?

Decidió observarla, sus labios se fruncían en frustración.

—Reviví un infierno, un infierno que me obligó a apretar gatillos. Por salvarme incluso te podría volar la tapa del cráneo a ti.

—Esa maldad, tambien es humana, lamentablemente humana.— Cuestionó sintiéndose abrumado, vacio por no recibir el abrazo que él esperaba en compensación. Revy estaba llorando, aún así no refulgía de esa fragilidad que él esperaba del sexo femenino, como cuando en su ámbito de vida normal veía a una dama triste y bella en su fragilidad calida. Dos manos era un tempano de hielo quebrándose, era el frío de un hierro oxidándose, pero allí inquebrantable, sosteniendo un cimiento de crucifixiones. Al final abrazaba a un pilar que se sostenía a sí mismo en un bucle de pecados casi justificables.

¿Que era el bien, que era el mal? Si una persona sufre así, si todo va a base de palos...

¿Ella merecía llorar? A veces llorar es una bendición y en otras una maldición que te impide continuar el camino. Llorar es demasiado humano para alguien que gusta de jugar con armas.

—Rock...— Susurró con la mirada sombría de quien asesina a sangre fría. —Soy la escoria de la humanidad, la representación de todo aquello que repudias, no voy a cambiar por ti ni por el jodido Dios en el que cree la gente como tu.

—Lo sé.

—Soy una escoria que te ama Rock, y aún así derramaría tu sangre sin dudarlo.

El viento continuó, y aun asi, consciente de que era irrefrenable, dejó de sentirlo. Y la soltó a ella, porque era lo único que sus brazos supieron sentir aterrorizados. La miró de lejos, no la comprendió, era la pieza de un rompecabezas que él no había querido jugar.

Ella lucía como una noche sangrienta, una que amenazaba su crepusculo.

Una que encendía su sistema y lo seducía.

¿Una asesina como ella podía amar y matar a la vez?

¿Podía corresponder a algo que repudiaba?

De repente la odió, de repente también sintió angustia, porque tal vez la amaba.

* * *

IM ALIVE. Que onda, no estoy muerta.

¿Que les pareció el cap?

Quise dejar expuesto lo intrincado que es amar a alguien que hace todo lo que odias, y como Revy tiene que lidiar con su humanidad, como sabiendo sus errores no puede frenar, dejar de lado el dolor es seguir adelante sin miramientos, y para ella seguir es continuar haciendo lo que mejor sabe y lo que mas le llena.

Aparte esta expresado como ella se preserva como individual por sobre el resto a pesar del sentimentalismo, por mucho que ame, todo es menos importante que sus ambiciones que al fin y al cabo la mantienen viva y ocultan sus debilidades.

¿Que les pareció?

Saludos y feliz semana santa, publico algo muy adecuado a esta festividad eh.


End file.
